


Freaking Romance {Tododeku}

by Aqua_Jay833



Category: Freaking Romance (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Jay833/pseuds/Aqua_Jay833
Summary: 18 year old Izuku Midoriya happens upon an apartment after being kicked out of his family home only to find that what is "haunting" the place is a boy from another dimension.This story is based on the Webtoon: Freaking Romance. I do not mean to steal Snailord's story, this is just an idea that i had.I have also posted this on my Wattpad account.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Encounter

**Midoriya Pov:**

***Ping***

I open my phone to see a notification for an apartment up for rent.

"I guess I can go have a look." I thought out loud to myself. I tiredly stood up and walked sluggishly to the address on the message. Turns out it was right around the block from the cafe I was just sitting in. Also, this building looks really cool.

I walk in to see (I'm really trying not to be rude right now) a dark-skinned lady with a small afro, two-toned light blue dress, a pearl necklace and small black rectangular glasses sitting behind a dark wood desk typing away on a laptop. The name plate sitting on the edge of the desk reads 'Landlady Howser'. Not noticing that I'd walked in, I cough slightly to catch her attention. Hearing the sound, she looks up startled before realising that someone was standing in front of her.

"Oh, you're here for the apartment, right?" she said... wait is that sadness in her eyes or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me???

"Umm. Yes I am." I reply shyly, my fingers twiddling slightly out of force of habit.

After a moment, the look in her eyes shifted to confusion and her head tilted to the side. "Say, aren't you a bit young to look for a space alone? Are you moving out for University?"

I stiffened. I start remembering what happened last year.

_//Flashback start//_

_I was walking back from Kacchan's place to see what seemed to be all of my belongings packed in boxes, on the pavement in front of my parents' house with a note saying 'Izuku. Good luck surviving on your own'. Standing there on the sidewalk outside the place I used to call home. Realisation dawned upon me. I'd been kicked out._

_//Flashback end//_

"Hello, are you listening? Why are you trying to find a place?" Landlady Howser spoke, snapping me out of my depressed state and back into reality.

Pulling up my fake smile, and walking over to the elevator, I replied, "No reason. I'll explore the rooms a bit."

No reason aside from being tossed out like trash...for disobeying my Father. He wanted me to fit into his perfect little mould, I said no and that was the end of that. I thought about the past few months as the I trundled out of the elevator and down the hall to the place I might be taking.

Opening the door, the smell of fresh paint hits me in the face, and everything seemed like the place had been made just yesterday.

I take in every miniscule detail as I walk slowly through the apartment. As you walk in, there's a small hallway, off to the right leading to a pretty decently sized kitchen. A rectangular island bench sits in the middle. Because of the open plan design, the only marker that the kitchen ends, is where the tiles break off and is replaced by a soft light-grey carpet. Looking out into loungeroom, my jaw drops.

This room is huge!!

The colour of the carpet matches perfectly with the off-white walls of the apartment. An empty bookshelf stretches across a large portion the wall to my right, a large window sits across from it. Across the room, an open doorway reveals a hallway leading to the right. Four doors line this hallway. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and a laundry.

The laundry is pretty mush standard, washing machine, dryer, laundry baskets. Not very interesting, but still necessary.

Walking back up the wall I end up in the closest bedroom to the loungeroom. A large-ish mostly rectangular room with a sliding door for the wardrobe to my left. Bright, warm sunlight illuminating through the windows. A gentle scent from freshly painted walls. Faint sounds of cars in the distance.

It's perfect.

_Drip_

_Drip_

Sounds like someone washing their hands. Is someone else here?

_Drip_

I slowly walk down the hall into the bathroom.

Empty. No-one was there. My heartbeat rapidly increases.

I turn to my left and see the mirror. That's odd. The mirror's foggy. I swipe my hand over the mirror.

Instead of my own reflection, I see a person who looks the same age as me with almost perfectly divided white and red hair, split into three triangular sections to cover most of his face and grey-brown and bright blue eyes. A massive red scar over the left side of his face.

Almost as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!

and WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. What the Hell???

**Midoriya Pov:**

'What was that just now??' I think with my right hand still touching the mirror. I was too shocked to notice that my green-haired, green-eyed and freckled reflection had returned to the mirror, a startled expression plastered on my face. My brain started turning.

"Is this a trick mirror??" I wondered as I removed my hand from the the mirror's misty surface. They say you press your hand against the glass, and there's a gap between your fingertip and the reflection...then you are touching a regular mirror.

Hesitating slightly, I place the tip of my right pointer finger back onto the surface of the mirror. A startled expression returned to my face. There's a gap!!! This is a regular mirror!!

Extremely confused I backed away from the vanity that sat under the mirror in question. Fear evident on my face. My body shaking badly. Hands clenched into fists by my side, mind going insane trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

A voice sliced through the silence of the apartment.

"Hello' is everything okay?" Landlady Howser peeked through the door, to see me trembling in the middle of the bathroom, somehow I'm still standing on two feet. 

"Are you alright? You look like you've seem a ghost!" Fear returned to her eyes and her body stiffened.

I realised that I was unconsciously biting down on part of my right hand to stop me from either screaming or laughing. I slowly removed my trembling hand from my face, revealing a smile. I turned to her and seeing the utter surprise on her face I spoke words that Kachan would be ashamed of.

"Mrs. Howser. I'll take the place!!"

Honestly, something must be wrong with my brain. Paranormal activities intrigue me.

**//Time Skip to 3 days later//**

_"Let me get this straight...you were warned that the place is haunted, and you literally saw a ghost in the bathroom mirror. BUT YOU BOUGHT THE PLACE ANYWAYS??????"_ Kachan spoke with his left hand over his face.

Kacchan pulled up the top of his jumper so that I could see the 'Common Sense' decal on the front. He said **(read: screamed)** _"SMACK YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE SCREEN RIGHT HERE! DEKU, DO YOU NOT DO THIS COMMON SENSE THAT PEOPLE DO???"_ A vein was showing on his forehead.

**[Character info: Katsuki Bakugo (Kachan)**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Izuku's best friend]**

"Come on Kachan. You know how much I love paranormal stuff!!" I relied with a slight pout.

You can't mess with baby.

Dropping his jumper he replies, _"Yes, I've seen you Netflix history...but fiction is one thing. RENTING AN ACTUAL HAUNTED HOUSE IN ANOTHER!!!!!!"_

"True~ but I can't afford any other places close to the University I want to attend. Plus a haunted apartment is still better then...

_**//Flashback start//** _

_Father ripped one of my sketches from my hand and dangled it infront of my face. His fiery orange hair made green eyes even more menacing. A scowl eminent on his face._

_"i warned you already, get a bad grade and you can kiss these distractions goodbye." He then preceded to slowly tear the drawing to shreds and chuck it in the bin."No more doodling, mangas, fictional books, or going out with friends. You made me do this, you only have yourself to blame. Do you understand Izuku?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Put the rest of those books and sketchbooks in the rubbish bin."_

_I was shocked by that statement. I stood there for a moment as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt like I couldn't move_

_"Hurry up." He growled. His eyes grew more piercing every second I stood there. My feet started moving towards my room as the tears in my eyes started falling down my cheeks. I walked into my room. It was the same as it always was. No posters, no toys. Nothing except a bed, chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk, and shelves full of books. All non-fiction. All except for one shelf. That was covered in manga. Walking over to the desk I picked up the large stack of sketchbooks sitting onto of it and reached for the manga on the shelf above the lamp on the right side of the desk. Tears were falling onto my books._

_Straining to hold everything, I stumbled back to the living room where Father was waiting. He stood up and gestured towards the bin. Sniffling, I walked towards th bin and carefully place all of the books inside._

_"Good. Now take that rubbish bag out to the wheelie-bin."_

_My dad was very strict about going out with friends. Those books accompanied me through many lonely nights. I starved through many lunches to save up for each one of those books he made me throw away_

_I don't remember much of that night. All of it's just a blur of crying into my pillow for hours on end._

_**//Flashback end//** _

A haunted house is still an upgrade from living with my Father.

 _"A haunted house is still better than what Deku?? Finish your sentence before I turn 30."_ Kachan said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ahah, nothing" I said, wondering how long I blanked out for. "Anyway, I gotta submit a few more job applications. Talk to ya later Kachan. Have fun at school!"

 _"Alright, fine. Keep me posted if anything else happens. Don't do anything stupid, Deku."_ Kachan was glaring at me through the camera.

"Of course not!! Bye Kachan."

Now where was I again? A purr sounded by my ankle. Looking down I saw my cute little cat, Calico.

"Hello Calico!! Nice to see you out of your bed." I say, scratching under her chin.

"mew"

Aw she's so cute!!!!!!!!

Ah, right!! I think as I stand up wand walk over to the kitchen bench. I pick up the board and kneel in the middle of the living room, Calico sat down next to me and started washing herself with a paw. Placing my hand on the Ouija board I say "Hello, my name is Izuku. Is there another entity on the premises? Please give me a sign you're here! Hey, house! Do stuff!"

...

...

**Calico Pov:**

It was just a normal day with Izuku. But he was yelling at the house to do something. So kinda weird. I was just sitting next to him and grooming myself. Normal. Until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I swiftly turned my head around to see a man taller than Izuku walk towards the window. I don't know the man and weirder yet he's kinda see-through. As he reached the window, he disappeared into light green shards of what looked to be glass.

I face Izuku, but he didn't seem to see anything. Am I going insane??

**//A few weeks later//**

**Izuku pov:**

I walked out of the elevator and towards my apartment when I noticed something odd. My door was open.

"Huh? I'm sure I closed it when I went out earlier. Could've sworn I locked it before I left. Did I fail to shut it tightly?" I opened the door, walked in and was careful to close the door behind me. Something else weird was that Calico didn't greet me at the door like she always does. Something's wrong I'm sure of it. Placing my grocery bags on the kitchen bench I walk into the lounge room to see...

A STRANGER LYING ( ~~SLEEPING??~~ ) ON MY COUCH!!!

WITH CALICO CURLED UP ON HIS CHEST!!!!!

Calico lifts her head to look at me with a blank expression on her face.

TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS!!!!!!!

Calm down Izuku. Maybe he wandered into the wrong apartment...maybe he's the new housemate the landlady mentioned I might get????? Still, better safe than sorry. I walk back to the kitchen and grab a can of deodorant.

"I really hope I don't have to spray this in his eyes." Trying as calmly as I can, I slowly walk back into the lounge room, open the can and point it at his face. He looked familiar somehow.

"Excuse me sir...Why are you in my apartment?"

As I say this, he turns over on his side to face me. 'Zaaaamn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did a K-pop boy band member accidentally wander onto my couch??!?!?!!?!?!!??!?' I drop the can onto the carpet.

Okay Calico, I forgive your betrayal. If I were you, I wouldn't choose me either.

Now that I could see his face. I recognised his instantly. White and red split hair, and his large scar. He's the ghost from the bathroom mirror.

But then...

I carefully inch closer towards the couch.

whatever lies in front of me might not be human. I raise my empty hand and reach forward to shake his shoulder.

But just as I'm about to touch him...

His eyes flutter open.


	3. Sleepover Time!!!

**Izuku pov:**

As quickly as his eyes opened, they fell shut again. I let out a breath only to have my throat close up again. My imagination might just be running wild again. He _must_ be human... right???

My hand shakes as I slowly reach forward. Calico raises her head and stares at my shaking hand in confusion, as if trying to say _What are you thinking?_ Opting for his hand instead of his shoulder, I kneel down and in a shaky voice I slowly speak, "Excuse me, sir..." I nudge his hand and to try and wake him.

The instant our hands touched, his body burst into light green shards of what looked like glass, but it disappeared right as Calico landed on all fours on the couch, fur raised in fear. Our eyes wide with fear. Mine held a hint of curiosity in them. "Please tell me you saw that to. Someone was on the couch but disappeared the moment my hand touched his skin, right??"

Still kneeling, I place both of my hands where his body was on the couch. It was cold.

"Surely if he was just here the lounge would still hold his warmth, right? Unless I'm going insane. Then I _really_ have to go see a psychiatrist tomorrow. Am I going crazy? Wait, is this what happened to the previous owners' as well?? This place really haunted?" A smile slowly grew on my face at that last thought.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind I pull my phone out from my pocket, I need to text Kacchan about this.

 **BrocollliBoi: Something really weird just happened. I think I'm going crazy!!!** 7:32 PM

Seen 7:34 PM

Seen. But not responded to!??

"Maybe he's busy?? I really shouldn't bother him then...What do I do now? Did that just happen or am I hallucinating?? Should I go see a therapist or something? Probably!!"

Taking multiple moments to calm my fraying nerves and put food in Calico's bowl, I decided to take a walk to the cafe across the street for a hot chocolate or something.

I walk to a small café across the street called Sugar Maple. After buying a hot chocolate from the worker at the counter, I took a stroll to the park down the end of the street and slowly drank in the warmth it gave off, as well as the chocolate. All the while regretting that I didn't pick up my jacket on my way out. After finishing my drink, I found a recycling bin and dropped the empty cup inside it. I start walking back to my apartment.

**///////Time Skip of three hours///////**

*knock knock knock*

I stop drawing at the unexpected sound. Have I ordered something recently. I carefully save my progress and turn off my Cintiq.

"DEKU, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute Kacchan. I need to actually get to the door, ya know." I replied as I open the door.

The first thing I notice is that he looks like he's just run a marathon, his face is sweaty and his spiky, ash blonde hair looked messier than usual. "Now that I think about it. Why are you here? You live like three hours, away don't you?"

"You tell me. Your text sounded urgent. So I came." His usual scowl returns to his face.

I don't know what came over me at that moment but as a small smile found its way onto my face, I reach out and gave him a hug.

Katsuki stiffens at the action and pushes me away so hard that I almost hit my head on the floor. He walks past me into my apartment with his left hand resting on the back of his neck. "Tch. So, what happened?"

Knowing he was going to find out anyway, I told him everything that happened. Only when I finished did I notice I was sitting in the same place that the strange ghost was.

"So... you saw a boy on this couch, holding Calico??" When he spoke, his face and voice had a very distinct _Are you f*cking kidding me?_ feeling to it. "And he vanished after you touched him..." his face seemed suspicious, kinda like an _Are you sure you're not pulling my leg rn??_ face. He stood up, grabbed a cushion...and smacked me upside the head with it.

"Ow! Why!??" I questioned.

"Cause you're about to say something stupid." His face retreated to its usual scowl.

"But it's intriguing!" I whine to him.

"Something stupid said. Check." He started walking towards the front door. "Talk to me when you grow common sense and move out. See ya."

I run up to him and grab his right arm and fall to my knees. "No! Don't leave me here alone!!" I cry.

"I'LL LEAVE YOU WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT, DEKU! LET GO OF ME!!" he kept trying to pull his arm out of my grip. **(He messed with baby. Now he will be manipulated)**

"Please stay Kacchan." I said quietly, looking up at him with my best puppy eyes.

His eyes lost their angry spark at those words. "Excuse me?"

"Sleep over tonight. Please? In case he shows up again...if you see him too, then I'm not crazy."

"...No. And you _are_ crazy for staying here." He looks at me with a matter-of-fact expression.

Realising that he's being absolutely serious I quickly let go of his arm, stand up and take my phone out of my pocket. "Suit yourself, I'll just browse 'It's a Match*' for some random one-night-stand to spend the night with."(*dating app) At that Kacchan froze.

"You wouldn't—" he turned around to face me. His eyes widened when he saw me swiping away at my phone. I was only pretending by the way. Faster than I could blink, he'd snatched my phone out of my hand and was holding it above his head, his arm not even fully straight. His face held a dark expression, like he was ready to murder someone, most likely me.

"Give it back!" I cried, jumping up to snatch it back, but because he's a good foot taller than me, I couldn't reach. "Damn your tallness!!!"

His eyes softened a little as he heaved out a sigh. "Fine, brat. I'll stay." Although reluctantly, he returns my phone to me.

"Thanks, Kacchan. You're the best!" I jump up and down and pump my fist in the air.

**/////Later that night/////**

It was still dark outside when I woke up. I noticed a weight over my stomach. "Umm Kacchan. Wanna move your hand??" When I didn't receive an answer, I decided I would just move to the other side of the other side of the bed.

When I turned over, I saw...Kacchan??

Wait...if Kacchan is in front of me, who's arm was resting on my waist??? I violently whipped around to see the...the same dude from before!!

... Asleep though. How much does this dude sleep???

Scared out of my wits, I do something that anyone would do in my position. I scream at the top of my lungs.

**Katsuki pov:**

I was startled out of my sleep, jolting up at the shrill sound of a scream. "AGH!!! WHAT THE F*CK?!" What the hell Deku??Why the f*ck did you scream?" He was rummaging through the blankets. I stare at Deku wondering why he was doing that. "What are you looking for?" I am _very_ concerned for his mental health at this point. "You can't find your dignity in those sheets."

"He's gone again" Deku murmured under his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S GONE AGAIN'???" Deku was trying to explain what happened with such a high-pitched voice I honest-to-god thought his vocal cords were going to burst. While I was trying to understand what the hell he was saying, I notice a shadow on the wall. Not moving, just... standing there. "Deku, do you see that?" I pointed at the shadow. "Please tell me I'm dreaming"

"I mean... I could but... I'd be lying. It kinda looks like him to." He murmured the last bit under his breath, but I could still hear. Deku looked at the shadow not with fear, or even fascination. It was a look I'd never seen on his face before, and I can't place where I've seen it before.

The shadow walked down the hallway, back up to the loungeroom. Deku bolted after him.

"Why are you running!??" He yelled.

I yell back at him. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CHASIN'!????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know why but I find it easier to write from Bakugo's pov. It's just easier for me.


	4. Coffee Shop Conversations

****///////The Next Morning///////

Kacchan Pov:

Deku and I sat at a booth in Sugar Maple across the street from the one apartment I never want to visit again. I absent-mindedly stirred my cappuccino, still terrified from what happened mere hours before. Neither of us got anymore sleep after the incident earlier that morning.

"We need to talk about what happened this morning... Deku" My voice is coarse and it's hard to speak. "You have to move out of that place _now_ " He didn't even lift his head in response. "Deku, are you even paying attention?" I ask, a hint of annoyance creeping into my voice.

Snapping him from his intense staring contest with the table, he finally looked at me. From this angle, I can very clearly see the bags that have taken up residence underneath his eyes. Deku's eyes looked devoid of their usual happiness and his extremely curly green hair looked messier than ever.

"Why do you want me to move?" he muttered, his voice sounded extremely tired and broken.

"What do you mean _'Why do you want me to move?'_!?!?!?" I whisper-shout at him since extras (read: random human beings who I don't care about) were around and I get enough stares on a regular day (Whether that be for my ungelled spikey hair, natural bright red eyes or how my mouth is naturally a scowl. I will never know). "Your apartment is haunted, damn it! Why on earth do you want to stay there?!?" I ask. By this point I'm seriously wondering if he's fully in his own brain.

"Well, I just want to see if I can communicate with him. He doesn't seem to see me, so..." His voice trailed off and I can't seem to understand what he means. Hold on...

"You mean to tell me that you've seen that _thing_ more than just this morning???!?!?" he flinches as my voice raises slightly. My throat is hurting like hell at this point.

"W-well, yeah. But this is only the second time that I've seen him awake. Every other time I've seen him, he's been asleep." A smile tugs at his lips and a chuckle surfaces in his voice. I don't understand why though.

Putting that thought out of my mind for this very minute I press my original idea again. "Still Deku, seeing a freaking _ghost_ in your apartment is never a good sign. You need to move. Now."

"I wish I could Kacchan, but it's not that simple. If I move out without finding someone else to rent it, I'll have to pay *enter an obscene amount of money*. And I don't exactly have that much money." He starts muttering, which always annoys me to hell and back "I mean unless I get two or more jobs. Then I probably could, but even then, I'd have nearly no money left after selling it back to Landlady Howser. Not to mention I still want to enroll in Uni, and I don't think a student loan would cut it–"

He's interrupted by me abruptly standing. "I know that you don't want to move out. But seriously, it's _haunted_ , you should think about selling. While you figure out your mess, I have class in an hour and a half. I need to go. See-ya idiot."

With that I turn on my heel and walk out of the café with my head down and my hands in my pockets. _Did I do the right thing? What am I talking about of course I did. He might go insane if he stays._

_Whatever is in that house..._

_is dangerous._


	5. An Odd Misunderstanding

Deku Pov:

Kacchan left Sugar Maple, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sit for some time trying to figure out what I should do. I'll admit I'm kinda scared (read: absolutely terrified) to go back to my apartment. I don't even know if he would be there or not.

My thoughts are full of the heterochromatic being and strangely, I didn't want these thoughts to leave.

After some time, a worker had to tell me to leave, which I don't mind since I've been sitting here so long my knees hurt. Even in my reluctance, I find myself trundling back towards my apartment. The chill of winter finds its way through my royal blue pull-over hoodie.

I trudged through the door of my apartment. Still looking at the floor, I see movement in the corner of my vision. I glance up. Odd, I thought. I look up hoping I was just seeing things and that it was nothing. Instead I saw the hetero-chromatic boy reading one of the books that usually sat on the shelf which he was currently leaning on. His face sitting in a blank expression.

Still, terrified of this morning's encounter, I back up towards the front door which still sat slightly ajar. The door creaks as I move it open. The dual-coloured stranger lifts his head hearing the disturbance in the quiet space. His eyes dart around the room before landing on me. Him making direct eye contact scares me since I'm not sure what he's going to do. Unsure of what else to do, I call out "Sorry. Um, I-I'll get going now. S-sorry."

Placing the book back on the shelf, he starts walking towards me.

"D-don't come any closer!!" I stutter, shaking my hands out in front of me.

Despite my protests he continues walking towards me. Within seconds he's standing in my personal space, his left hand over my shoulder closing the door behind me. It was at this point that I realised that... he wasn't looking at me. Rather, he was looking over my head at the door as if... as if I wasn't here.

Okay, I'm really confused. Not able to think of anything else, I start waving my arms around like an idiot.

His gaze stays fixed on the door. Seeing his reaction... well lack thereof, something clicks.

"Oh, you can't see me!! Well that's..." I mean, what am I supposed to say?

a) Weird?

b) Cool?

c) Intriguing?

d) All of the above???

I don't know!!!!!!

Wait, so if he can't see me... Was he only coming towards me to close the door just now? So... what really happened this morning? What is going on???!?!?

After taking a moment to wrap up my internal panic, I look up from the floor to see that he is now sitting on the couch reading the same book from before.

Realising that I'm still just standing inside the doorway, I walk (read: run) to the kitchen to feed Calico, since she's probably starving by now.

Once I reach the kitchen, I see Calico sitting on the bench washing her paw. Upon seeing me, she jumps down to the floor, saunters towards where she always eats and sits down, her eyes pleading for food.

Seeing the look she gives me, I grab a plate from the cupboard, place her food on it and sit the plate in front of her. Her whiskers quiver in anticipation. I feel terrible about the fact that I left her in a house with a ghost and no food to eat for almost 5 hours.

A wave of drowsiness overcame my limbs. Within a moment the world around me started turning black as my consciousness began to fade.

/////Time Skip to the next morning because I'm out of ideas/////

I'm jolted out of my sleep by something ringing, it sounds like a phone but...

it's not mine.


	6. Phone Calls

**Deku POV:**

I’m jolted out of my sleep by something ringing, it sounds like a phone but…

_it’s not mine_.

//////////////

Running down the hallway that leads to the loungeroom. I abruptly stop as I see _him_ answer the call, place the phone on the coffee-table and sit down on the couch. He seems oddly scared.

“Shoto.” Says a voice on the other line. A shiver runs down my spine, something about his tone reminds me of _Father_. ‘Shoto’ tenses.

“What do you want?” 'Shoto' responds, his voice full of hate and disgust aimed at this man.

“That’s no way to speak to me, boy. When will you snap out of this stupid rebellious phase? You need to give up this foolish dream of yours. You were made to surpass All Might-” ‘Shoto’ cuts him off.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve only heard it ten thousand times already. Well guess what? I don’t want to be beaten by _you_ within mere inches of my life every day of my damn life again. I don’t want to be stronger than All Might. I don’t want to be like you. I don’t want to be a hero! So how about you shut the hell up and let me live my own goddamn life!!!” he ends the call, sinking further into the couch. His breath ragged, clutching his phone like it’s a lifeline. He mutters something similar to a curse under his breath.

I stand speechless, this is the first time I’ve ever heard him speak.

‘Wait, if he’s a ghost… how is someone able to call his phone? And who was that just now? Why does he remind me of Father? What does he mean by ‘hero’? Who’s All Might?’

I’m snapped out of my mumbling by Calico’s fur brushing past my ankle as she bounds towards Shoto. Seeing Calico jump onto the couch next to him his face lights up, a small smile forming on his lips as he slowly pets her fur.

“Hello, little one.” His voice lost all hostility. I once again, am shocked.

Hold up, he can both see and touch Calico!!

*insert beginning of My Pace by Stray Kids* Recognising my ringtone, (don’t judge me!!!) I run to the kitchen bench where my phone sat on its charger. I sit down on a bar stool as I pick up the phone.

 **Caller ID:** 💥Kacchan💥

“Hey Deku! Judging by your background, you’re in the worst place in the world of the living.”

“It’s not that bad Kacchan.” I roll my eyes.

“Yes, it is Deku.”

“*sigh* So, why did you call me?”

“Tbh, I was just going to check that you weren’t dead.”

“Wow thanks.” I let pure sarcasm fill those few words.

“…Has _it_ shown up again?”

I both do and don’t want him to know about what happened just now. Do I tell him about Shoto? About the phone call? Deciding that I don’t want an hour-long rant about why I should move out. So, I say, “No. Not yet.” I try to make it seem like I’m not lying.

“Good. Well I have somewhere to be so… I better scram.” The tips of his ears are tinged pink.

“By that you mean, _‘I have to get ready to go on a date with Kirishima.’_ ” a knowing smile forming on my face.

“S-shut up nerd!!” a large blush covers his cheeks.

“Aww, how cute! Bye Kacchan!!!” I giggle and with that I end the call.

Placing my phone back on the bench, I place my forehead on the cool surface and contemplate.

“Should I have told him? I mean… what would I have told him? ‘Oh yeah, he was just on the phone talking about God knows what and the person on the other end sounds remarkably similar to my failure of a parental figure’? Yeah, no, not happening. At least… not today.”

Closing my eyes, I shift so that the cool surface is pressed against my cheek, hands resting underneath my forehead. I don’t know how much time passed but when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my white fluffy **(AN: his ‘fluffy’ is just a very fluffy blanket)** draped over my shoulders. Wait. What’s this doing here? I thought this was on my bed. I didn’t bring this with me.

I let out a sigh. I walk over to my couch and plop myself down, picking up the remote on my way down. Nothing of interest was on any on the channels so instead I pull up AnimeLab and watch the entirety of Toilet Bound Hanako-Kun and Love-Live back to back while completing a few commission drawings because I need money.


End file.
